Contact centers can handle sales, service and technical support for businesses offering products and or services to their customers and potential customers. Contact centers route the customer interactions to the contact center agents. Such interactions may include telephone calls, emails, text messages, chat messages, and the like. Contact centers traditionally employ skill-based routing for routing customer interactions. In traditional skill-based routing, the skill of an agent is one of the primary factors considered for determining whether the agent is equipped to deal with a particular interaction. The skill may relate to an agent's language proficiency, sales skill, certification, and the like.